


Another Year Older

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, OC children - Freeform, Omega Sugawara Koushi, a birthday fic that's a little late, fluffy birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: Daichi celebrates his birthday the best way he knows how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This might be late, but Happy New Year everyone! I think it's so cute how Daichi's birthday is at the end of the year. That's so cute to me! And while this might be a little late I'm glad I finished it in the first if the week. I have high hopes for 2017 and hope that the years goes well for all of you too!
> 
> This happens after _Foods of Necessity_ , though there are still some things that happens with their little family, but I'm skipping around a bit. I hope that's not too confusing.
> 
> Thanks again for the lovely comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks too!
> 
> Enjoy!

Suga stirred and opened his eyes to arms around his waist. He leaned against Daichi’s chest with a content smile. He would never get tired of waking up in Daichi’s strong arms with their scents around the room. He couldn’t stay in his arms too long. Not when it’s Daichi’s birthday. Suga wanted to have everything ready for Daichi when he walked downstairs. However, he had to get out of his arms first. Suga thought about the ways he could ease out of his arms when he heard small whimpers from the baby monitor in their room.

Suga gently rubbed his arms. “My turn.”

Daichi mumbled sleepily as he slowly moved his arms from around Suga’s waist. Suga kissed his cheek on his way out of bed. He put on one of Daichi’s shirts before he left for the nursery. It’s been about seven months since their carried their son Hideki from the hospital. Suga wondered if he had another fussy night. He opened the door and walked over to the crib when Hideki started crying.

“It’s alright, dad’s here.” Suga cooed softly as he picked Hideki up and rocked him. Hideki settled down in Suga’s arms, he sniffed and looked up at him. Suga smiled and wiped the stray tears away. Hideki had Suga’s eyes and Daichi’s hair. Suga wasn’t sure about the kind of smile he had, but it would show up in time.

Suga went through his small routine with Hideki. After he changed his diaper, Hideki whimpered softly again. Suga changed his shirt and kissed his forehead on their way out the room.  He hummed softly as he carried Hideki downstairs. “You couldn’t sleep either, could you? Well, after we get you something to eat you can help me get things ready for papa’s birthday.”

Hideki gurgled and wiggled a bit in his arms. Suga kissed his forehead again. “That’s right you can help too. Don’t worry, I’ll get your bottle.” He chuckled softly as he walked into the kitchen. He looked over to see two small bodies huddled over a bowl and whispering to each other.

“This isn’t right. Doesn’t papa like the other cereal?”

“I think so. I know, let’s make eggs!”

“Only daddy knows how to make eggs. We can’t be around the stove remember?”

“Oh, that’s right. Maybe papa likes fruit?”

“Fruit on your birthday is boring!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“If you two keep that up you’ll wake papa.” Suga said while Hideki babbled and bounced in his arms.

“Daddy!” The two little bodies ran over to him and hugged his legs. Suga chuckled, he adjusted Hideki in his arms to be able to rub their heads. At the time when Suga thought he was carrying only one, it turned out to be two, to their surprise. They received quite a bit of teasing from their friends when they told them. Suga couldn’t resist teasing Daichi a little himself. It was quite a surprise, besides Daichi always made the best face whenever he did it.

Their twins Keiko and Yuutaro could be quite a force when they worked together. They loved to explore their house and anything they could get their hands on. Their uncles Tanaka and Noya didn’t help matters when they wanted to go exploring for the day. Thankfully, Asahi would make sure that they wouldn’t get into anything too dangerous, much to their relief. Suga did have to step in whenever Keiko and Yuu used their cute faces though.

Keiko had Suga’s hair while Yuu had Daichi’s hair, but they had Daichi’s eyes. Keiko’s smile reminded people more of Daichi while Yuu’s smile looked more like Suga’s. Their personalities started to develop, something Suga and Daichi looked forward to seeing.

“Good morning Keiko, good morning Yuutaro. Are you two going to make something for papa’s birthday?” Suga asked as he carried Hideki over to his high chair. He placed him inside and rubbed his head before he walked over to the fridge to get his bottle with Keiko and Yuu behind him.

“Yeah! But we don’t know what to make. Keiko says that fruit is good, but that’s boring to have on your birthday!” Yuutaro frowned over at Keiko.

Keiko shook her head. “It’s not!”

Yuu nodded. “It is!”

“Now, now having fruit on your birthday isn’t boring, if that’s what you want. You can have anything you want for your birthday. That’s what makes it so fun.” Suga jumped in before Keiko could gloat and Yuu would pout. Yuu quickly cheered up and looked up at Suga. “Daddy what should we get papa for his birthday?”

“Can you make him something tasty?” Keiko asked.

“Yeah like cookies!” Yuu said happily as Keiko agreed.

Suga chuckled. “No, I don’t think your papa wants cookies this early in the morning. I know, let’s make breakfast for him! I’m sure he will be happy to know how much you two helped. How does that sound?”

“Great! I want to get the juice!” Keiko said.

Yuu bounced and tugged on Suga’s pants leg. “Can we make him eggs?”

Suga ruffled his hair. “We sure can. Let me finish feeding your brother then we can get started.”

Yuu and Keiko cheered while Suga prepared Hideki’s bottle. Suga picked up Hideki to give him his bottle while he watched Yuu and Keiko happily talk about what they wanted to make. It was such a cute scene, he wished he had his camera to tape it. When Hideki finished, Suga gently burped him and placed him back in his high chair. He gave him one of his favorite toys before he walked over to his twins. He smiled and rolled up his sleeves.

“Let’s get cooking you guys!” He chuckled when they cheered and followed him to the sink to clean up.

Suga saw New Year’s Eve as a time for change, to welcome the New Year with a clear head and heart. However, he had something else to look forward to

After he found out it was Daichi’s birthday, he started to think of New Year’s as celebrating another year with someone he cared about. Now that they had their little family, they could take in the celebration too. It was always the best.

*~*~*

Daichi felt around on the bed for Suga, he wanted to pull him close to chest and take in his sweet scent before he woke up. He frowned when he didn’t feel anything. Oh, that’s right, Suga left to go take care of Hideki. He wondered if Hideki had another fussy night. He should see if everything is alright. Daichi opened his eyes and stifled a yawn as he got out of bed.

Daichi didn’t mind getting up and helping even if he had work the next morning. He hoped that Suga wasn’t pushing himself too much. On top of his job as a teacher at the local elementary school, he would volunteer at the local gym too. Suga may have been better at letting Daichi know when he needed a break, but he still didn’t know when to take one. He didn’t want Suga to overwork himself like before. He’d rather not relieve their third year in college again.

Daichi went through his morning routine a bit faster than usual. He walked back into their bedroom and grabbed a nearby t-shirt on the way out of their bedroom. He checked Hideki’s room, in case Suga fell asleep in the rocking chair again. When he saw the empty room, he walked downstairs. Daichi grinned at the various sounds from the kitchen. He tip toed over to the doorway to watch them. He wished he had his phone with him, he wanted to tape such a cute moment.

Keiko and Yuu on either side of Suga while Suga cut up some strawberries. Muffins cooled on the rack on the counter next to eggs, toast, and sausage. Hideki babbled and played with his toy in his high chair. Daichi wanted to remember this scene for a long time.

People have asked him what he wanted for his birthday or the New Year. Daichi didn’t really have anything he wanted maybe a phone case or something small like that. Because he already had the best gifts in his life. There was his mate Suga, their children, and the life they continued to build together. He felt spoiled enough as it is, he didn’t think he could ask for anything more.

Daichi watched for a little while longer before he entered the kitchen. Hideki squealed happily when he saw Daichi and reached for him. Daichi smiled as he picked him up and nuzzled his cheek.

Suga, Keiko, and Yuu were finishing up the fruit. Suga chuckled as he cut up more strawberries. “Did you find something you like, Hideki?” He asked as he looked up. He grinned when saw Daichi and placed the knife on the counter. “I see you have. Happy Birthday Daichi!”

“Happy Birthday daddy!” Yuu and Keiko exclaimed as they got off their stools and ran over to hug Daichi’s legs as Hideki bounced in his arms.

Daichi smiled as he moved Hideki around so he could rub their heads. “Thank you! Don’t forget it’s New Year’s Eve too. Do you guys have any resolutions for the new year?”

“Eat more cookies!” Keiko said.

“Color more!” Yuu said.

Hideki babbled his response and bounced in Daichi’s arms again.

Daichi chuckled. “All good resolutions! How about you Koushi? Do you have anything new?”

“Hmm, let’s see. Read more, go out more, and spend more time with you guys of course.” Suga said as he placed the last piece of strawberries in a bowl with more fruit inside. He wiped his hands with a nearby towel that he placed on the counter on his way over to them. “Other than that I don’t have many new ones.” He leaned up and kissed Daichi’s cheek. He rubbed Hideki’s cheek before he turned to Keiko and Yuu. “Since it’s a special occasion why don’t you two go set things up in the living room? We can eat breakfast in there.”

“Okay!” Keiko and Yuu exclaimed and ran into the living room.

Suga watched them for a bit before he turned to Daichi. “Do you have any resolutions? Besides, resting and relaxing every once in a while.”

Daichi adjusted Hideki when he leaned against him. “I think I should be telling you that.”

“I’ve been doing that. I’m not that bad about taking breaks anymore, but you should really relax too.”

“Only if you do.”

“Alright, we’ll do it together. Deal?”

Daichi kissed his cheek. “Deal. Oh, I have another resolution.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“It’s to kiss you more.”

Suga smiled as he leaned against him. “Now that’s a resolution I can get behind. I’ll make sure you’ll keep it too.”

Daichi chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “Don’t worry I can keep that one.” He pulled him close and pressed a soft kiss against his lips while Hideki babbled between them. Suga rested a hand against his chest while he kissed him back. He leaned away when Hideki fussed a bit. Suga pressed a kiss on Hideki’s forehead. “Sorry to leave you out little man.”

“Sorry Hideki,” Daichi bounced him a little before he placed a kiss on his cheek. Hideki babbled happily as he looked between Daichi and Suga. Daichi fondly watched Suga tickle Hideki’s feet while he giggled and kicked. Another moment he wished he had his camera.

Suga stopped and left Daichi’s hold when Yuu and Keiko ran back into the kitchen. Suga moved to the table when he saw them try to grab all their plates at once. “Wait, take them in one at a time!”

While Suga helped Yuu and Keiko, Daichi carried Hideki into the living room. He placed him on the couch next to him and handed him another toy they kept around to play with. Daichi looked up to see Suga and Yuu carrying their plates while Keiko carried the bowl of fruit. Once they set up everything, Yuu and Keiko took their seats on their pillows while Suga walked back to get their drinks. After he passed them out, he walked to the couch and sat next to Hideki. He smiled at Daichi before he started on his breakfast.

Daichi sat back and looked around at his family. It’s another moment he wanted to remember. It wouldn’t be long before their twins would be in school with Hideki going in right after them. If he didn’t watch it, he could blink and time would move forward. For now, he would enjoy his birthday and the end of the year in a peaceful way.

Daichi grinned as he took a bite out of his toast.

He really couldn’t think of a better birthday gift.


End file.
